Sakura Asama
Appearance Sakura is a slender woman with purple eyes. She has long purple hair with shorter bangs. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt and wooden sandals. Personality Miya is often described as a mother figure to the members of her guild. She looks after everyone, and trains the members. All respect her and are also afraid of her. When she becomes angry, annoyed, or if any person breaks the rules, a demonic visage appears behind her and is frightening enough to scare even the S-class mages, some faint. It is possible that are some tipe of magic or her magical power. Her daughter is able to do demonic visage. History Magic Abilites and Equipment Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Sakura is maste user of Sword Magic. This is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Sakura is capable of using her swords to perform different Magical attacks. Sakura does these spells with different swords- * Circle Sword (天輪・循環の剣, サークルソード, Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo) is a Sword Magic Spell.Sakura requips katanas and has them circle around her by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Blades". The katanas then begin spinning rapidly around her and then Sakura sends them flying towards the target in a disc formation. Upon impact, the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. * Yasha's Empty Flash (夜叉閃空 Yasha Senkū) is a Sword Magic Spell. Sakura slashes with extreme precision. It's powerful enough to destroy every sword used in a Circle Sword spell. * Garuda Flame (迦楼羅炎 Karura-en) is a technique that creates fire from a blade and attacks the opponent. It has the same properties as Yasha's Empty Flash, and it is powerful enough to destroy a fire spell. * Dark Sword: Narukami '''The user creates a dark wave from their sword, which cuts through everything in its path. * '''Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata): A style of swordsmanship involving the use of a sheathed blade. While technically not exposing the weapon's blade, users of this style have been shown capable of slicing foes as if they were wielding an unsheathed sword. The stances assumed in the performance of this form are vaguely reminiscent of those typical to Iaido, where the swordsmen wields the sheath of their sword with one hand, and rests the other on the hilt. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sakura is a Master, she had never lost a battle. Sakura does still regularly practice to keep her skills fresh. Sakura has incredible speed too. Sakura employs swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style. She is so powerful that she doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade. Sakura possess more than 100 different swords with different powers but only 8 are known. * Ken'atsu '(剣圧, ''Sword Pressure): A sword technique that many people have come to learn that it is considered common knowledge for one to know this, however it takes one with great skill to use this properly and turn it into a deadly art. '''Mugetsu-Ryu (無月流 Mugetsu-Ryū): Sakura uses a katana named Mugetsu-Ryu and is not a normal katana. The katana is sporting a western-looking red and black handguard and having the traditional yellow and red hilt-wrapping flanked by golden-colored plates on the hilt, which ends in a very ornate, carved pommel. The lacquered sheath is red, it has the ability to cut through anything. Kizan '''is a sword, similar the '''Mugetsu-Ryu,' '''this also has the ability to cut through anything. '''Totsuga No Tsurugi' (十拳剣), literally "Ten-hands Long Sword", is a sword in Japanese mythology. its a powerful sword with the power of ten swords together. Sekisetsu '(積雪 ''Sekisetsu) "Snow Fall" its s Japanese sword, it has the ability of a normal sword plus snow magic and ice magic, when touched by the target, the target freezes. The sword is red and white. '''Furinkazan (風林火山 Fūrinkazan) its a powerful sword, Sakura says that she has founded it in the woods during a fire, it has the power of the wind and fire. Masamune (正宗) is powerful and nice katana, with the power of the light, it is also said to be the sword of peace and serenity. Murasama '''( ムラマサ) is a powerful and strong katana, with the power of darkness, it's also said to be the opposite katana of '''Masamune, a cursed sword bringer of misfortune, pain and suffering. Ken buraindo Sento (剣ブラインド 銭湯) The blinded sword, is a katana blade, it was belonged to a blind warrior samurai, its a red and black katana, and red glowing, it has mysterious power, its maybe a cursed sword and can attack by itself, the sword can even be mastered by a blind person and its never fails. (Sento in italian means to hear, to sense) Gallery Ara ara by luke88cb-d49zb9l.jpg|she is very angry to summon 3 demonic visages ccd0a7e41e4b1434ac4d6c67c60e5586-d4rmt0w.jpg|Sakura demonic visage 428268-miya_asama.jpg|full appearance 118m5mw.jpg|Sakura is training 2786884684_small_2.jpg|Sakura's sword images (1)gfd.jpg|Sakura attacks Trivia Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Guild Master Category:Sword Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Swordswoman Category:Swordswomen Category:Sword user